Litttle bit of a story New Dawn
by The MoonDragon
Summary: This is in progress story. 50 years after the end of DBZ. DNA research is at it's peek. How would this effect an almost dead race of people? Work in progess! bare with please.


Small take out from my FanFic well almost novel I am writing.  
  
Moonlight shone down though the tree making shadow patterns on the forest floor. The wind sang softly though the branches. An owl hooted. The woman stumbled though the undergrowth. Tried hungry and near the breaking point but she asked for this. Her breath came in pants, ragged. Knee long sliver hair matted with leaves and dirt. Her emerald green eyes glazed from the strain. The woman had brought herself her to die. Sick to her soul of the world. The lies and broken promises. A root caught her foot and the slivered haired woman fell to the ground. Lying there she panted, her body fighting for what her mind had given up on, LIFE.   
  
"What are you doing?" A harsh voice startled her. Slowly painfully she looked up. The dull moonlight shone down on the man's face. He was tall maybe 6'0" his eyes cold and hard. The man's face was a study of angles. Sharp high cheekbones, a hawk like nose, a triangular chin. A mass of black hair sweeped back from his face. He was deck out in a skintight black bodysuit, which showed his well-defined muscular body. The woman sighed.  
  
"Go away, please." Her voice was hardly a croak. The man chuckled. It wasn't really a friendly sound. " One small problem with that." He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "You see this is my land and you're trespassing" The woman groaned. "Please I just want to die in peace." The man snorted. "Who are you, hum?" "If I tell you will you leave me alone." A slow wicked grin appeared on the man's lips "Maybe, If it strikes my fancy to do so" The woman let out a rush of breath. "My name is Kethry. Now please let me die." He shook his head. "You look like a young healthy woman. Why do you wish for death." "For the love of whatever you hold holy, leave me be." Kethry muttered The mans face tightened "I hold nothing holy but myself and strength. Anwser me!" She used some of her remaining strength to rollup into a sitting position. "Look point me off your land I will continue my business elsewhere" He chuckled again. "Such spirit. Yet you wish for death. No you will not leave. " Pushing away from the tree he strolled over and uncermoiouly tossed her over his shoulder. "I am afraid I can not bear witness to such a cowardly thing as this."  
  
"HEY! let me down." Kethry weakly pounded on his back. The man merely chuckled again and started off as if she weighted nothing. Kethry looked down and noticed something very odd. This man had a tail. It was wrapped around his waist. Brown and furred not unlike a monkeys. He broke into a trot and the bouncing jarred thoughts out her head as it sent waves of pain though her belly.  
  
After several minutes the trees thinned and opened into a large clearing. Kethry was roughly dumped unto the ground. She took a moment to take in her new surroundings. A small log cabin stood in the middle of the clearing, backed by a stream feed creek. A large rock ringed pit was dung into the ground near the front of the cabin. Besides these things the clearing was empty, Just grass and flowers. She cleared her throat " well you've kidnapped me. At lest tell me who you are!" "By all means" He grinned again. "I am Veagta. " He walked into the cabin only to return with a cup of water and a bar of something. He thrust the bar and cup at her "eat, drink." "Excuse me but I think I remember telling you I wanted to die. " she pushed his hands away. A low growl rumbled in Veagta's chest "Take it. After if you really still wish for death I will grant it to you." Kethry shuddered at the look in his eyes and took the offering. Slowly she forced herself to eat and drink. After a week without anything it was hard to chew.   
  
Veagta watched her closely. Thoughts raced though his mind. Why had he felt compelled to save this woman? He shrugged mentally. Better to not over think it. "Age?" he demeaned "30, why?" "So young." He shook his head 


End file.
